forallopediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Star Wars "Kampf um die Galaxis"
Allgemeine Informationen * Seiten: 91thumb|Das Buch Star Wars Kampf um die Galaxis * ©2011 * ISBN 978-3-8310-1960-1 * Preis: 9,95€ (D) 10,30€ (A) * Originaltitel: Star Wars Battles for the Galaxy Verlag * DK (Dorlink Kindersley) * Lucasbooks * Wallace Inhaltsangabe des Verlaga Wer wagt den Kampf um die Galaxis? Wie sind die Rebellen ausgerüstet? Kennst du die Spannendsten Duelle? Lies alles über die unglaubliche Geschichte der Star Wars-Galaxis und lerne die Anführer der Rebellen und des Imperiums kennen. Mit über 200 Original-Filmbildern. Autor Für Dorling Kindersley * Autor: Daniel Wallace * Redaktion: Shari Last * Lektorat: Elizabeth Dowsett * Gestaltung: Toby Truphet, Rob Perry, Mark Richards, Rhys Thomas * Chefbildlektorat: Ron Stobbart * Cheflektorat: Catherine Saunders * Art Director: Lisa Lanzarini * Projektleitung: Simon Beecroft * Programmleitung: Alex Allan * Herstellung: Siu Yin Chan, Nick Seston * Covergestaltung: Lynne Moulding Für Lucasfilm * Chefredaktion: J.W. Rinzler * Art Director: Troy Alders * Hüter des Holocrons: Leland Chee * Programmleitung: Carol Roeder Für die deutsche Ausgabe: * Programmleitung: Monika Schlitzer * Projektbetreuung: Florian Bacher * Herstellungsleitung: Dorothee Whittaker * Herstellung: Mareike Hutsky *Übersetzung: * Übersetzung: Marc Winter * Lektorat: Anke Wellner-Kempf * Satz: Roman Bold & Black Links * http://www.dorlingkindersley.de * http://www.starwars.com Inhalt * S.8 Einleitung * S.10 Vor langer Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis * S.12 Droidenarmee * S.14 Gunganarmee * S.16 Kampfanalyse: Naboo * S.18 Was nützt ein Tollpatsch auf dem Schlachtfeld * S.20 Technik: Die Seperatisten * S.22 Wie kann man eine Droidenarmee aufhalten? * S.24 Jedi-Generäle * S.26 Kampfanalyse: Geonosis * S.28 Wie gefährlich ist eine Droidenfabrik? * S.30 Klonarmee * S.32 Klontruppen-Identifikation * S.34 Technik: Die Republik * S.36 Was passiert, wenn Droiden gegen Klone kämpfen? * S.38 Sith-Lords * S.40 Was geschieht, wenn die zwei Seiten der Macht aufeinandertreffen? * S.42 Kriegsgerät * S.44 Kampfanalyse: Corusant * S.46 Was kann ein kleiner Astromechdroide ausrichten? * S.48 Wie kann ein Jedi ohne Lichtschwert kämpfen? * S.50 Double und Tarnung * S.52 Kampfanalyse: Order 66 * S.54 Wookieearmee * S.56 Von Klontruppen zu Srurmtruppem * S.58 Imperiale Armee * S.60 Im Wandel des Krieges * S.62 Rebellenallianz * S.64 Technik: Die Rebellen * S.66 Zielpunkt: Todesstern * S.68 Wie kann eine Prinzessin sich selber retten? * S.70 Kampfanalyse: Yavin * S.72 Was ist die Kraft der Macht? * S.74 Technik: Das Imperium * S.76 Kampfanalyse: Hoth * S.78 Wie kann man einen AT-AT aufhalten? * S.80 Erkundung von Rebellenbasen * S.82 Ewok-Krieger * S.84 Kampfanalyse: Endor * S.86 Wie kann eine so kleine Armee gegen das Imperium bestehen? * S.88 Wie wendet man einen verlorenen Kampf? * S.90 Kleine Siege können den Unterschied ausmachen * S.92 Glossar * S.94 Register * S.96 Impressum Sonstiges Copyright © 2011 Lucasfilm Limited and tm Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Gestaltung © Dorling Kindersley Limited, London, 2011 Ein Unternehmen der Penguin-Gruppe © dè deutschsprachigen Ausgabe by Dorling Kindersley Verlag GmbH, München, 2011 Alle deutschsprachigen Rechte vorbehalten ISBN 878-3-8310-1960-1 Coulour reproduction by Media Development Printing Ltd. Printed ane bound at Tlačiarne BB, Slovakia Inhalt des Glossars * Astromechdroide * Blockade * Bola * Buzz-Droide * Cyborg * Demokratie * Droideka * Dunkle Seite * Elektrostab * Fambaa * Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg * Grossmeister * Gungans * Handelsförderation * Imperator * Imperium * Jedi * Jedi-Meister * Jedi-Orden * Jedi-Rat * Jedi-Ritter * Jedi-Säuberung * Jedi-Tempel *Jüngling * Kaadu * Kama * Kamino * Kampfdroide *Kanzler * Kashyyyk * Klonarmee * Klonkriege * Kopfgeldjäger * Lichtschwert * Macht * Macht-Blitze * Order 66 * Padawan * Podrennen * Rebellenallianz * Republik * Schlacht von Coruscant * Schlacht von Endor * Schlacht von Geonosis * Schlacht von Hoth * Schlacht von Kashyyyk * Schlacht von Naboo * Schacht von Yavin * Senat * Senator * Seperatisten * Sith * Sondendroide * Todesstern Quellen * Star Wars Kampf um die Galaxis * Star Wars Kampf um die Galaxis Impressum * Star Wars Kampf um die Galaxis Inhalt * Star Wars Kampf um die Galaxis Glossar Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Star Wars